Universitarios
by Naru Himura
Summary: Naruto es un alumno nuevo en una Universidad desconocida para él. Un profesor borde, un compañero de habitación calenton y muchos giros inesperados.


Aquella mañana hacía sol y hasta algo de calor. Un chico rubio andaba por los solitarios pasillos de la facultad intentando encontrar su clase, era nuevo y no conocía a nadie, era un nuevo comienzo para él.

Los alumnos de 6º año de Medicina estaban muy atareados intentando coger los apuntes del profesor ya que este hablaba muy deprisa, por lo que era muy difícil copiar los apuntes y a la vez entender lo que decía y no era uno de esos profesores que precisamente eran benévolos, totalmente al contrario.

-...Por lo que esto puede crear un desgarre de la piel y...-explicaba el profesor hasta que fue interrumpido por un alumno desconocido por todos los presentes.

-¿Quién es usted, y por qué interrumpe mi clase?-le pregunto el profesor.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-dijo el desconocido mientras se inclinaba pidiendo perdón-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy nuevo aquí, he tenido que trasladarme debido a...-

-No me interesa su vida, tome asiento e intente no molestar demasiado, para su información yo soy Sasuke, profesor Sasuke para usted-

El rubio algo confuso después de su no muy amistoso encuentro intenta buscar asiento hasta que finalmente encuentra un sitio en la primera fila, sus dos compañeros de los lados lo observan de forma extraña, y un silencio invade la clase mientras el profesor pone en orden sus papeles.

El compañero de su lado derecho le tiende la mano a Naruto mientras se presenta -Shikamaru Nara, no te preocupes por lo que te ha dicho, se lo hace a todos los alumnos nuevos aunque debes tener cuidado, como a ese tío le caigas mal no creo que apruebes-El chico era moreno, de piel algo oscura y con una mirada cansada aunque no parecía mal tipo.

Casi al instante el chico de al lado hace lo mismo aunque este es algo más serio-Yo soy Gaara, la clave para aprobar es pasar inadvertido y por nada del mundo se te ocurra hacer una pregunta-Este era pelirrojo, algo pálido y con una mirada penetrante.

-Entiendo...-

Finalmente el profesor se da la vuelta y continua dando la clase-Para terminar quiero que para mañana me traigan un trabajo bien realizado sobre la anatomía del aparato reproductor tanto femenino como masculino, aquel que no me lo entregue no hará falta que se presente a los finales, abra suspendido-Y dicho eso, cogió su maletín y salió por la puerta.

-¿Cómo? Pero si soy nuevo y he llegado al final de la clase...-

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos...-le tranquilizo Shikamaru-¿En que sector te han puesto?-

-En el sector C, habitación 62- respondió algo desconfiado el rubio.

-Estas de suerte, la habitación de al lado es la nuestra, la de enfrente, es la de aquellos dos, Neji es el delgado y Choji el gordo, y en la 61 tienes a Temari, aquella bomba rubia-dice señalándola con el dedo e intentando evitar la mirada asesina recibida por Gaara- y también a Tenten, la de al lado suyo. Por cierto Temari es la hermano de este de Gaara-

-...-Naruto no sabía que decir-Bueno... er ¿gracias?-

-Venga vamos-dice Gaara mientras le coge del brazo.

La facultad de medicina tenía forma cuadrada con un patio en su interior unos parques a los lugares cercanos.

La residencia de estudiantes estaba bastante cerca, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-¿Quién es tu compañero?-le pregunto después de un rato el pelirrojo.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se-

-Bueno ya nos preocuparemos luego de eso, tenemos que terminar rápido, esta noche es la primera fiesta de la temporada-dice Shikamaru mientras empuja al rubio hacía dentro.

-Antes que anda te diré que nos encontramos en el tema de la reproducción humana, y este tío por lo que me dijeron es muy perro y hará todo lo posible para que la mayor gente posible se quite de esta carrera o sea que prepárate para lo peor-

-Me están entrando ya ganas de abandonar-gimoteo Naruto.

-No digas tonterías- dice el moreno mientras le da un fuerte tortazo en la espalda.

-Bueno empecemos-

Se pasaron cerca de 2 horas para terminar el trabajo finalmente.

-Al fin-dijo el rubio con un hilillo de voz-pensé que nunca terminaríamos-

-Son las 8, tenemos una hora para prepararnos para la fiesta-dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema...que yo soy nuevo aquí, no conozco a nadie y peor todavía no se donde es la fiesta-dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes, tu vienes con nosotros-dice Shikamaru rodeándole con el brazo-Tu ve, dúchate y nos vamos, no te preocupes te presentaremos a todo el mundo-

Al entrar en su habitación el rubio observo que en su mitad del cuarto estaban sus maletas tal y como las había dejado mientras que en el otro estaba todo muy ordenado y cuidado.

De repente un sonido al lado de la puerta hizo que se girara.

-¿Tu eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación?-dice el chico al lado del marco de la puerta.

-¿Nuevo?¿Cuántos has tenido?-

-Algunos. Soy Itachi y tu eres...-

-Naruto-

-Con lo a gusto que estaba yo solito- Al observa la cara de enfado del rubio Itachi rectifico-Era broma ¿en? A por cierto deberías arreglarte para la fiesta-

-A ello iba ahora-dice mientras entra en el cuarto de baño.

El atardecer cayo lentamente mientras los tres amigos, Gaara, Shikamaru y Naruto se dirigían a la fiesta.

Finalmente y tras recorrerse todo el campus de una punta a otra llegaron a una casa en la que la música se escuchaba desde fuera.

-Bueno ven, te presentare a todo el mundo-dice Shikamaru mientras le coge de la mano tirandole hacia dentro.

-Este Naruto-dice mientras le presenta a varias personas-Y estos son Neji, Temari, Choji, Tenten y Hinata-

-Hola-dijeron todos al unísono y casi al momento se dispersaron por toda la casa, la cual estaba llena.

-Vaya, que recibimiento-dice el rubio mientras sale de la casa, en su parte de atrás se encontraba una piscina en las que había varias parejas comiéndose toda la boca tumbados en el césped.

Se sienta sobre el césped mientras piensa en todo lo ocurrido, en menos de un día todo había cambiado mucho. A los pocos minutos Shikamaru y Gaara se sentaron alrededor del rubio-Perdón por haberte dejado algo tirado-

-Da igual. Os habéis portado demasiado bien conmigo, después de todo es mi primer día aquí-

En poco tiempo se sentaron los demás, los nuevos conocidos del rubio.

-Bueno ¿De donde eres?-le pregunto Neji.

-Pues, soy de Tokio. Pero por dificultades económicas me tuve que venir aquí-le respondió el rubio.

-Es una pena que mañana tengamos clase, me hubiera gustado que os hubieseis venido a mi casa a una fiesta nocturna-dice mirando de forma extraña al rubio.

El resto de la fiesta lo pasaron allí en el césped tumbados, disfrutando de una amena conversación hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Delante de las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones todos se despidieron hasta el día próximo. Por lo que a Naruto le había parecido les había caído bien a esa gente.

Tras lavarse los dientes el Uzumaki se acostó en lo que al principio le aprecio una cálida cama pero al rato de acostarse comenzó a temblar.

-Joder que frío-murmuro el rubio.

-Si tienes frío puedes venir conmigo, la cama es lo suficientemente grande-dice el moreno mientras le abre su cama.

Durante unos breves instantes el rubio mira desconfiadamente a Itachi hasta que finalmente se mete en su cama.

El calor del moreno penetro en su piel infundiéndole una sensación cálida que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Naruto, muerto de cansancio se durmió pero Itachi aún se mantenía despierto y, aprovechando que dormía deslizo su mano por la cadera del otro acariciándola hasta pasar al robusto tórax, disfrutando de la sensación, lenta y suavemente e intentando que el rubio no se despertara siguió acariciándolo hasta que se durmió.


End file.
